


Premeditated Accident

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Grinding, Human AU, M/M, i mean kinda, i was thinking of ways they could find out they liked eachother..., mindless sexy times, nice hangover fluff, not exactly sex?? Idk, not smut tho... i think, oh my god they were roomates..., whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 09:02:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18232778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It took him a few moments to realize that he was on a couch, some mindless tv show still running in the background. It took him even longer to realize that someone was on that couch with him, their back pressed against his front, pinning him tight against the back of the cushions.It took him the longest to realize that the person next to him was Edge.





	Premeditated Accident

**Author's Note:**

> Edge=Underfell Sans btw. Just the name I've always used for him  
> Human AU where Sans and Edge are roomates! That's about all ya need to know.  
> I haven't posted anything lately, so sorry if its disappointing that I came back after all this time to give you this LOL  
> This is literally the first thing I've written in a long time. Havent really been in the groove and figured I should post SOMETHING...  
> Anyway, enjoy :P

Glimpses; Sans could recall small snippets of the night before, but most of it got lost somewhere along the way. Edge invited over a bunch of his friends and by the time Sans came home that night, most of them were already blackout drunk. Edge flashed him a lopsided smile and gestured him over so of course he joined them without hesitation. He drank and sang and slurred his words and watched something on Netflix and before he knew it, the sun was rising. He remembers flashes of people trying to wake him up and then eventually leaving, someone mentioning that it was already past noon. 

All of this came flooding back as consciousness hit him like a cold glass of water to the face. He sucked in a sharp breath and groaned, memories from last night nothing really more than a pounding in his skull. He tried to move and stretch out his poor limbs, but something was restricting him. It took him a few moments to realize that he was on a couch, some mindless tv show still running in the background. It took him even longer to realize that someone was on that couch with him, their back pressed against his front, pinning him tight against the back of the cushions. 

It took him the longest to realize that the person next to him was Edge. 

This realization was enough to completely sober him up, as well as make him go stockstill.

Sans wasn't sure what it was, but he'd felt really awkward around the guy lately. He always had to do stuff like get drunk in order to relax around him. They'd gotten pretty close over the years, and maybe that fact scared him a little bit. 

Sans took a deep breath and pressed himself as far into the couch and away from Edge as he possibly could. He should probably just wake him up, but some really selfish part of Sans kind of wanted to stay here for a while. 

A few minutes passed by before he got tired of holding himself up and let himself relax, inevitably leaning against Edge's back. Taking another deep breath, he couldn't help but lean in closer and take in his scent: a pleasant mix of whiskey and cologne and that sweet mango-strawberry shampoo he uses that Sans loves. He watched as Edge's side gently rose and fell with each breath and it made him want to disturb him even less than before.

Sans could probably ride it out for a few more minutes. He was bound to wake up soon.

More time passed and Sans occupied it by looking over Edge’s body; his hair was sweaty and matted to his head, his shirt slid up the smallest bit to reveal the side of his cute belly, and Sans never noticed that the back of his neck was covered in little freckles. 

Reluctant heat rose to Sans’ cheeks at the thought of just how handsome Edge was. From where he was, it would be so easy to run his hands over his body and actually--

Sans swallowed and let out a small curse as he felt the heat spread from his face down his neck and his abdomen, finally settling in between his legs. Suddenly he felt very hot and uncomfortable and needed to get off of this couch before this escalated any further. He tried to shake the thoughts of holding Edge close and and trailing his fingers over each of his freckles and--no, stop that! He needed to stop thinking like that, but it was so hard with him right there.

Sans let out a small whimper as arousal hit him right in his core and he tried to push himself away so that Edge wouldn't feel it, but this couch was just too goddamn small. Between all of his shifting and small noises of effort, something he did was enough to make Edge suck in a breath and stir groggily awake.

Sans mouthed a series of desperate no's, fighting the instinct to push Edge off of the couch. 

Sans closed his eyes and bit his lip and didn't move.

...maybe he wouldn't notice?

…

Snacking his lips, Edge adjusted himself on the couch, pressing himself back against Sans’ front and he couldn’t help but let out a surprised gasp at the pressure he put against his crotch.

Oh fucking hell.

Sans bit down on his tongue and hoped that if he pressed enough against the back of the couch that he would sink into it and disappear because he was so embarrassingly hard and Edge was close enough that he could probably definitely feel it.

There was a long pause and Sans thought that maybe he got lucky and he never actually woke up, but then he heard him clear his throat. He felt Edge lean closer against him, gently grinding a few times against Sans’ crotch and he couldn't help but let a small strangled noise.

Edge let out an awkward, raspy chuckle, bringing back a hand to rest on Sans’ hip. “You havin’ a nice dream over there, or ya just happy ta see me…?”

Sans felt his heart drop into his gut and his heartbeat fill his ears and he couldn't manage to say anything but, “U-Uh… uhm…”

There was no way of getting out of this one, huh?

“I'm sorry,” Sans mumbled. “It wasn't, uh… I'll get, uh, get up and uh… uhm…” He let out another small gasp when Edge leaned his whole body back against Sans, gripping his waist tight.

“S'alright. M'happy ta see you too.”

Sans blinked in confusion a few times but didn't have time to really process what he meant because Edge started gently grinding against Sans’ crotch again, relieving him of the painful arousal that was gathering there. Sans let out a small noise from the back of his throat, softly leaning into his movements. 

Hesitantly, Sans backed away from the couch and let his hands rest on Edge’s back, nervous about touching him too much.

Edge whispered a small, “it's okay,” and Sans wasn’t exactly sure what he meant by that but he took it as an invitation to start grinding on his own, desperately trying to get more friction going. In a moment of weakness, he wrapped his hand around Edge's waist and buried his face in his hair and couldn't help but smile when Edge responded by letting out a small laugh. 

They both kept rocking against each other, Sans’ breath hot and heavy next to Edge's ear. Sans tried his best to not much too much noise as he pressed his face hard against Edge's neck and his body shook with an orgasm. Edge ran a reassuring hand down Sans’ leg as he rode it out, only finally coming to a stop when Sans did so himself.

There was a long silence in the room, save for Sans’ heavy breathing as he gasped for air as quietly as he could.

“Oh fuck,” Sans hissed through his teeth, feeling embarrassment flood over him. “Sorry, uh…”

“S'okay,” Edge whispered. He had the same confident tone he always had, but Sans could hear a soft shaking rise to his voice. “Only wish ya'd been louder. I l-like that voice of yours.”

Sans swallowed hard, leaning his cheek against Edge's collarbone. 

“I just, uh… heh, shit, uh… c-can we… do that again?” Sans winced at the desperate twang of his voice. 

Edge laughed, turning back his head to look Sans in the eye for the first time that day, a loving sparkle lingering in his gaze. He took a moment to lick his lips before pressing them against Sans’.

“Okay. But this time I wanna look at ya while we do it.”


End file.
